The 3rd Girl
by AtomicScribble
Summary: A girl named Cricket gets put in Victor's bedroom and goes through the story with him! A whole new character for you to enjoy! [on hiatus]
1. what?

A/N: CORPSE BRIDE IS TEH SHIZNIT! XD Anywho, this is another weirdo character for you to enjoy. Name's Cricket-blond hair, blue eyes, and all around cool. She'll be accompanying the awesomely awesome Victor, although they'll get the blackout treatment. (Read the last update of "RunnerUp by me.) So...I don't own anything except Cricket. This is for the entire story; I'm not saying this again. 99 of this is copyrighted; DON'T THINK I OWN CORPSE BRIDE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, because I don't.

Now, without further ado, I'm diving right in; no sitting in a room, then faint, no twirl, no Timekeeper; just landing in yours truly's room.

Chapter 1: …what?

Cricket found herself facing a door.

A very weird looking door.

It looked like clay, but when she touched it, it felt like wood.

Wait…what happened to her FINGERS!

They were thin and sort of pale looking. Her fingernails weren't showing up, either.

Her arm had also become VERY thin. And long!

"Woah!"

She looked down to find that her body was very thin, she was ten times taller, and her feet were, what, size ½?

Cricket's eyes widened, and she backed up quickly.

She looked around wildly, and nearly had a heart attack.

She wasn't in Massachusetts anymore-she was in…

In…

_How the heck did this happen?_

She had somehow landed herself in Victor Van Dort's bedroom! Wait…what?

_Victor's bedroom…_

She whirled around to find herself facing another grey wall, a desk and a window to one side, an old fashioned rail bed, and…

A nineteen year old boy sitting on the bed, drawing a butterfly. Or, that's what it seemed like.

He had weird, blackish hair that was kinda tossed up to the right (her right), large, blackish eyes with shadows about them, a pale, pointed face, and a perfectly content grin as he doodled. He didn't seem to notice that Cricket was in the room.

_Holy-it IS Victor!_

Cricket decided she wanted to give him a little shock to start his day.

Dropping to the ground and crawling very slowly so that her clunky sneakers wouldn't make a sound, she crept along the edge of his bed, sticking to the bottom rail so that he would have to look straight down to see her.

As soon as she reached the back, she turned around, rose up very slowly, tiptoed forward a bit, and then raised her hands as slowly as she had risen from the floor.

Then she leaned forward in a flash, wrapped her arms quickly around Victor's chest (this happened in a split second, so you know; act it out if you can't imagine it very well) and shouted, "BAM!"

Victor shouted loudly and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Gah!"

Breathing quickly and shallowly as Cricket raised herself up to her full height, Victor whipped around, the content grin gone, to be replaced with a look of utmost fear and confusion.

Cricket grinned. "Hey there."

Victor tilted his head and breathed, "Who are you?"

"I be Cricket Elliot Finn. Just call me by my first name, alright, Victor?"

Victor frowned at the girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a shirt that said "Chocolate Turtles" on it, with little turtles rolling around the front, jeans, and a yellow bracelet on her thin right wrist that said "Livestrong" on it. Her blue eyes shined with happiness, and her long, dirty blond hair was smooth and silky.

Victor looked taken aback as he commented, "You're not wearing a dress! You're wearing pants! I don't even think you're wearing a corset! And, and-"

Cricket put a hand on his shoulder.

"Victor, calm down!"

"How do you know my name?"

Cricket took a deep breath, calmed Victor down as best she could, and then explained where she was from.

A/N: I would've freaked out Victor, too. ;-) Anyways, R and R!


	2. Tag Along

A/N: Yay, new chapter! And, by "get it on", SingleServing, do you mean…:whispers: the "S" word? Oo' HOPEFULLY it won't happen…:cough:

Chapter 1: Tag Along

"So, you're from…the future? Not only that, but another dimension entirely?"

"Yup."

"And…in your world, I'm…not real?"

"Yes."

Victor looked down. "That's strange. You say you don't know how you got here?"

"Not a clue, Frumpy."

Victor snapped his head up again. "Did you just call me Frumpy?"

Cricket smiled warmly. "I believe I did."

"Um…why?"

Cricket stood up, Victor mirroring her. "I call you that because you look and act like a timider version of a friend of mine that goes to my school. His name is Cole, but his nickname is Frumpy. Thus what I just called you."

Victor noticed that Cricket was about as tall as he was, which was an almost impossible feat. "How old are you?" he asked, crossing the room to his desk, where a butterfly sat in a clear glass jar.

"I'm 12 years old. You?"

Victor smiled as he released the butterfly. "Nineteen."

The two watched in silence as the butterfly flew about the room, then out of the open window. Victor's smile disappeared slowly to be replaced with a nervous frown. He seemed to remember something very important.

"I have a wedding rehearsal today! I just know I'm going to mess this up!"

Cricket walked over. "You'll be fine! Do you want me to come with?"

Victor gazed at her sadly. "How will I explain this to my parents?"

"Just explain it to them the way I did. They'll understand."

A woman's voice drifted out from downstairs. "Victor! Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

Victor looked at the ground. "Yes, you may come, Cricket."

Cricket ushered him out of the door, saying kind words of reassurance on the way.

* * *

"Oh! So, you're from the future?" 

"Yes."

The carriage hobbled down the street as Victor's parents questioned Cricket, who was squashed next to Victor and was perfectly happy where she sat. (Oooh…;-D)

She stuck a cherry lollipop into her mouth as Victor's dad questioned, "So…what do your parents do for a living?"

Cricket made a popping sound as she whipped the lollipop out of her mouth. "My mom works as a marketing director for a bank, and my dad does stuff with, um, computers-small machines, basically. Great jobs, enough to keep us in very high middle class."

Victor's parents were silent as the carriage pulled up to the Everglott's mansion.

Cricket looked up and grabbed Victor's arm. She put on her classic "I-need-to-go-to-the-nuthouse-but-I-won't" look and said, "I'm with you, crazycookie." She twitched for effect.

Victor, looking startled, shook her gently off his arm and said, "Just stay with me, but follow everyone's example, okay?"

Cricket nodded, but her devilishly creative mind was whirring with ideas.

* * *

A/N: YES, I know this is on the short side. The problem is…this story will be stopped pretty early. I was tempted to make this the whole wedding rehearsal, but that would mean 3 chapters until blackout. (I KNOW THE MENTION OF BLACKOUT IS GETTING ANNOYING, BEAR WITH ME!) So, therefore, I'm breaking this up as best as possible without it being choppy. Review, please! 


	3. We're Here!

A/N: I had my first slow dance with a boy on Friday! To celebrate, I wrote a ton!

Chapter 1: We're Here!

Victor walked into the hallway as if it were his own home. Cricket followed a little bit behind him, gazing around in awe.

Mrs. Everglott nudged her pudgy husband and hissed, "Smile, dear."

It took an entire minute for him to smile, during which time a smirk twitched at the corner of Cricket's mouth.

After a while, he said, in a very strange voice, "Well, hello. What a pleasure."

That did it. Cricket broke out into hysterics, turning around and laughing so hard that she fell over onto the floor.

She brought herself up slowly, still giggling, and pointed a shaking finger at Mr. Everglott. "You-that was hilarious!" she said, wiping at her eyes.

By this time, everyone was staring at her. Victor's parents looked confused, Victor looked weirded out, and the Everglotts looked like they wanted nothing better than to kill her. Cricket immediately stopped giggling, straightened up, put a serious look on her face, and said, in an equally weird, deep voice, "Sorry."

Victor smiled a little.

Mrs. Everglott, however, rolled her eyes and said, "Come. The rehearsal shall take place in the sitting room." (A/N: Sitting room?)

The adults walked across the entrance hall and took a left at a hallway. Victor and Cricket hung behind, checking out everything.

Cricket went to the middle of the room and spun around slowly on the spot, looking up at the ceiling and at the walls.

"If these guys are dirt poor, why haven't people, like, repossessed everything?"

Victor didn't answer. He was also looking around. Then his gaze fell upon a piano, and he brightened considerably. "Cricket, look!"

Cricket turned around and followed Victor's gaze. "Shweet, piano. Can you play?"

"Of course! Would you like to watch?"

"Sure, Whatev." Cricket followed Victor, and sat down on the piano bench. Victor tested a note first, then sat down next to her, and began to play.

Cricket watched in awe as Victor's hands flew about the piano keys, seemingly playing a song from memory-or on the spot. She couldn't play piano at all, and she admired anyone who could.

Her ears picked up someone walking about the second floor. Turning around so as not to disturb Victor, she caught Victoria tiptoeing to the stairs. She caught her eye, smiled and waved, mouthing, "Hi!" Victoria returned the grin and waved back.

Cricket carefully picked herself up off the bench (Victor STILL didn't notice) and walked quietly up the stairs to join Victoria.

"Hello. Are you a friend of his?" Victoria asked, nodding toward Victor.

"Mm-hmm. I'm Cricket." Cricket stuck out her hand.

Victoria shook it and curtseyed. "I am Victoria Everglott."

"Nice to meet you," Cricket replied as they walked down the stairs together.

Victoria giggled. "What's his name? He is really good at playing piano."

Cricket flipped back her hair and brought out another cherry lollipop from her pocket. (She has a seemingly endless supply of them as well as a lot of other junk in her pockets.) "His name is Victor."

"Van Dort?"

"You got it." They were now at the bottom of the stairs.

The two stared for a minute at Victor playing. He was hitting a sort of climax in his song.

"We're going to get married…I can't believe it."

"Mmm…."

Victoria quietly walked over to Victor and said, very mellowly, "Hello."

Victor yelled, jumped backward, toppled over the bench, knocked over the bench and a small vase containing a flower, and stopped playing.

Cricket clapped, saying enthusiastically, "Encore! Encore!" She pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her pocket, scribbled a "10" on it, and held it up for the couple to see.

Victoria giggled, and a ghost of a smile flickered on Victor's face.

"Oh," he said quietly, picking up the bench and noticing the flower. "Allow me-"

"No, I've got it," Victoria said, reaching for the flower. Together they picked up the vase and the plant and set it back in its case.

Looking up, they smiled at each other. "I'm, um, Victor," Victor stuttered, holding out his hand. Victoria, taking it, said, "I'm Victoria."

Victor gulped, and pulled at his cravat. (Cravat? I can't remember the movie well, forgive meh!) "Tomorrow, Victoria, we are to be…mm-mm-m-"

Cricket licked her lollipop. "Meep?"

Victor kept stumbling over the letter "m".

Cricket frowned and shrugged. "Muffin? Magazine? Truck?"

Victoria laughed. "Married."

Victor smiled shakily and stopped fumbling with his cravat. "Yes, that."

Victoria gazed longingly at the piano. "I wish I could play. But Mother says it's not ladylike."

Cricket walked over and poked a piano key. "I can't play because I can't remember the notes."

Victor bit his lip. "Well, I suppose I can teach you sometime-"

At that moment, Mrs. Everglott hurried into the room. "What's this?" she cried.

Cricket twirled, and sang, "What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere! What's this? There's white things in the air…"

"In a room alone with one another, AND another woman?" Mrs. Everglott went on, ignoring Cricket's singing. "Despicable! You are already late!"

Victor and Victoria blushed, and Cricket stopped twirling.

Victor and Victoria started to head over, but Cricket stayed put, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm not going unless-woah!" Victor grabbed her arm and gently yanked her over.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Pastor Gaswells remarked, "You're late, Master Van Dort." 

Cricket grinned and nudged Victor. "Masta of da house!" she whispered.

Victor rolled his eyes, smiled one last time at Cricket,and walked to the front with Victoria. Cricket eyed the Everglott parents suspiciously, then sat down next to Victor's dad, still eyeing them. Then she made the "I'm watching you" sign, narrowing her eyes. The irritable parents sneered and turned to face the front.

* * *

A/N: TWO. WHOLE. PAGES! U.U I've never written that much! 


	4. p4wned!

A/N: Yay, thankee for the reviews, everyone! New chappie, but it's the last one before blackout…sniffleh…Oh, and I just realized that all my chapters say "Chapter 1" , that's going to change from now on… o.o'

WARNING: Language!

Chapter 4: p4wned!

Poor Victor was dicing up the beginning of the wedding…badly.

When Victor had tried to light his candle, it kept going out. Finally, he did light it, and he said happily, "Oh, good! There it is!" He giggled nervously, though, and the candle was quickly extinguished, much to his disappointment.

Cricket found it good entertainment, to be honest, but she still found it a bit tedious.

Around 15 minutes into the rehearsal, she stuck her hands into her crowded pockets out of habit.

Lollipop…wrapper…movie ticket…lollipop…

"Hey, look! I didn't know my iPod was in here!" she yelled, holding up the small pink device.

Everyone stared, some irritable, others confused, and some awed. "Er…what is an 'iPod'?" Victor's dad asked curiously, examining it. But Cricket was already diving through her pockets for the earphones that went with her iPod. Finally, she found them, plugged them into the mini media player, and checked her battery.

Good…full fit to bursting.

Cricket, not taking her eyes off the music list, made a shooing gesture with her hand. "Just…don't pay any attention to me," she mumbled absentmindedly. (MUMBLER!)

After a few seconds of staring, Pastor Gaswells broke the silence by saying, "Let's have no more useless interruptions-"

But at that moment the butler, whom Cricket had laughed at when she had walked into the house, came bustling through the door. Wordlessly, he hurried up to Mr. Everglott and handed him a card, then went out of the room without a word.

Mr. Everglott, a confused look on his face, read the card aloud, Mrs. Everglott leaning in to look.

"Lord Barkis Bittern?"

Cricket frowned visibly, a distressed look on her face. She knew who Barkis Bittern was, and she was not going to let him go in peace without a fight…

But at that moment, the butler came back in, and held open the door for a man, who walked in looking extremely smug. Cricket recognized him at once.

There was a silence.

Finally, Cricket popped the earplugs out of her ears and gazed around the room at everybody.

Sarcastically, she said, "Alright, by a show of hands…who here has invited Lord Ass-Chin?"

"I beg your pardon?" Barkis said smoothly, arching an eyebrow.

Ignoring him, Cricket said mockingly, "Oh, look! Nobody! I guess that means you'll have to leave-"

"Well, then," Mrs. Everglott said, cutting off Cricket. "Have a seat, Mr. Bittern-"

"No, no, that's quite alright," Barkis said, waltzing over to a corner. "I can stand. Do call me if you need my assistance…in ANY way."

Cricket stuck her tongue out at him, then put her earplugs back in and turned her focus back to her iPod.

Pastor Gaswells cleared his throat, then said, "Let's try it again, shall we, Master Van Dort?"

Victor smiled a little, remembering what Cricket had whispered when they come in, but the look was quickly extinguished by the cold look he was given by the pastor and the Everglotts.

"Uh…oh, yes…yes, sir. Certainly," Victor stumbled as Victoria used her candle to light his; he held up his left hand.

"Right," Pastor Gaswells said peevishly, glaring at him.

"Right," repeated Victor solemnly.

Cricket, noticing the mistake, said, "Victor…right!"

Victor turned around to gaze at Cricket, a questioning look on his face. Then a look of comprehension dawned on his face, and he whirled around to face the front, flipping the candle in midair to his left hand and quickly raising his right hand.

"Oh!...right!" he said, ignoring Cricket's shouts of, "That was cool!"

Cricket, still smiling, dropped her gaze back to her iPod, chose "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani, and leaned back in her chair, gently bobbing her head back and forth to the beat.

"With this…this…"

"HAND," Pastor Gaswells offered, looking up at the ceiling in distress.

"With this hand," Victor said, offering his hand to Victoria, who took it, "I will…"

"Victor, halt!"

Too late. Victor slammed into the table.

"3 steps! 3!" the pastor said angrily, banging his crook (or a cane? I don't know…) on the ground for emphasis. "Can you not count! Do you not wish to be married?"

"No! No," Victor said hurriedly.

"You don't?" Victoria asked incredulously, looking up at him.

"No! I meant I do not NOT wish to be married…that is, I want very much to-OW!"

Pastor Gaswells had just whacked Victor on the head with his crook.

As a gasp went around the audience, Cricket stopped her iPod, quickly looked up, and said, "Do it again, I wasn't looking!"

There was a pause, and then he whacked Victor again.

"Cricket!" Victor hissed angrily.

"Well, I didn't mean literally!"

"Pay attention!" Pastor Gaswells commanded to Victor. "Did you even remember to bring the ring?"

"The ring!" Victor whispered, starting to rummage through his jacket. "Yes…here it is."

He held up the small golden band, smiling.

But his fingers started to tremble, and he dropped it.

There was another gasp as Pastor Gaswells exclaimed, "Dropping the ring! This boy doesn't WANT to get married!"

But no one was paying attention to him, least of all Cricket. The ring rolled under Mrs. Everglott's dress, and Victor reached under and pulled it out.

As a look of shock was plastered over her face, Cricket wolf-whistled. Victor, however, held it up, happy again, and said, "Found it!"

Cricket sniffed the air. "You smell smoke?"

Victor looked down, and to his horror, he had lit Mrs. Everglott's dress on fire!

Mr. Everglott stood up angrily, flailing his arms. "Out of the way, you ninny!" he shouted, shoving Victor roughly to the side. As Cricket laughed long and hard for the second time that day, Mr. Everglott tried, with no luck, to put out the fire by stomping on it.

"Hey, you may not be good at marrying people, but you can sure make a girl's day!" she whispered to Victor, who didn't brighten at Cricket's words.

Pastor Gaswells looked around, and tossed the wine cup in the air. It flipped over, putting out the fire, but then it soared to the side.

Cricket put down her iPod and earphones and started running.

Barkis reached out his hand to tip it to the tray…

…but Cricket jumped, soared through the air, and caught it in front of his face, finally landing on her backside and skidding to a halt at the wall.

Another uncomfortable silence.

Then Cricket shook her head to clear it, and examined the cup. "Hey, I caught it!" she said, grinning as she held it up.

Victor laughed nervously. Everyone was standing in awe, looking at the girl who had caught the cup miraculously.

Pastor Gaswells, however, was not amused. He pointed his crook, in a rage, at Victor, who backed up, terrified, to the doors.

"You!" the pastor said, walking up to him. "You cannot learn your vows, then you cannot get married! Be gone!"

Victor immediately did as he was told, fumbling the doors open and darting out, slamming them behind him.

There was a pause, then Cricket walked up to the doors, opened them, turned around and exclaimed, looking over everyone again, "Damn y'all AND this popsicle stand!"

She then turned on her heel and walked out.

After a few moments, she poked her head back in, and pointed a finger at Barkis. "And YOU, Mr. Bittern, I will hunt you down and, with my army of assorted snack cakes, make sure you FALL!"

She then started out again, this time for good, and as everyone exchanged glances with each other, they heard her shout, "And good day to you!"

* * *

A/N: Alright, I take back what I said last chapter; THIS is the most I've written! The "popsicle stand" thing is from "Harry Potter 3 in 15 minutes" (I'm not trying to copy Cleolinda, it's just what I'd say), except that Harry says the "F" word instead of the "D" word. I wanted to keep it clean, you know? So…sorry about the language! 


	5. Blackout

A/N: Okay…this is blackout! I'm going to copy the note from "RunnerUp" at the end so that you guys will know what's going on.

Chapter 5: Blackout! OH NOES!

As soon as Cricket reached the hallway, she saw Victor running down the street toward a bridge in the far distance.

She quickly sprinted after him, even when she started to tire. She dodged her way past moving carriages and through throngs of people, even when they yelled at her.

"Victor! Victor!" she called as she ran, trying to get him to stop and turn around.

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

When Victor reached the bridge, he started to slow down. Cricket saw the opportunity, grabbed it, and ran faster, slamming her feet on the ground so that he would hear her coming.

"Victor, wait!" she yelled when she started to close in.

Within 10 feet, Victor turned around, and gasped as she saw Cricket speeding towards him.

Just as he put his hands up and closed his eyes to protect himself, Cricket halted, running a little past him because of the force that she had put into the chase.

Breathing hard, she bent over. After a few seconds she started coughing violently. Victor, panicking, patted her on the back. Eventually the coughing ceased and she could stand up again without her insides feeling like they were being torn in half.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, running her hands through her hair.

They started walking in silence.

After a moment, Victor said sadly, "I was terrible, wasn't I?"

"No, of course not! You were just fine. It's everyone else who was in your face."

Victor hung his head. "That, Cricket, is of no consolation to me."

"Well, it should be. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"I…guess that's what you would call it…"

He fell silent. Cricket decided that she would leave him be until he was ready to start up again.

Unfortunately, something terrible had clicked into place at that moment.

Just as they reached the edge of the woods, Victor halted, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

Then his eyes rolled back and closed, his body falling fast to the ground.

When it hit the dirt, however, it made no sound.

"Victor! Are you all right?" Cricket exclaimed, bending over to examine him worriedly.

Then her body started to feel like it had been filled with ten ton bricks.

Wobbling, she sighed and closed her eyes, falling back onto Victor's soft body and losing consciousness.

* * *

A/N: There it is! Now here is the note from "RunnerUp, and I quoth: 

"Alright, LISTEN! Listen, listen, listen! I know this ending is weird, but this is why.

I'll only say this once: RUNNER-UP IS GONE.

This story will be blending into another, bigger, deeper story that will be long and packed with humor, suspense, friendship, and rivalry alike.

As for the rest of my fanfics, they will be getting the same treatment; one character blacking out, then the other. They will also go into the larger story, although at later times.

I am starting in on a Corpse-Bride fanfic, with a humorous character named Cricket. This story will also go on for a while before-BAM! See ya!

Amanda, Holli, and Cricket, along with their matching characters (Erik, Willy Wonka, and, in Cricket's case, Victor) will be dumped into a BIG story. I'm talking chapters in the 40'S!

After that story is finished, the characters will return, and my fanfics will be up again.

Just for good measure, the story will be called "Writer's Block", and will be featured in the Movie Crossovers section in the Misc. Genre. Yes, for anyone who loves all my currently up fanfics, you'll love this!

Don't expect it to be up soon, though! I'll put a note here when everything is ready and the story has begun!

Hopefully I can make the new story a movie…I gotta write a letter…

Anyway, the tagline shall be:

BRING ON DA BLOCK!"

So, yeah. This story has been blacked out, and I will post a note on all of my fics as to when "Writer's Block" will be up! I have one more fic to finish, so give it a few days, my pretties!


End file.
